This invention relates to apparatus for cutting baitfish employing a non-symmetrically arcuate biasing member for angularly articulating a baitfish against a plurality of blade surfaces. In addition, this invention relates to apparatus having an improved lever arm with increased mechanical advantage.
Apparatus for the xe2x80x9cchunkingxe2x80x9d of baitfish (i.e. the cutting of baitfish into xc2xd inch to 2xc2xd inch chunks) such as butterfish, bunker, and mullet are known in the art and are exemplified by the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,533. Such apparatus are typically employed because of their ability to slice fish into chunks at a much faster rate than with a simple knife. In addition, such devices add a measure of safety when chunking on a rocking boat for example.
Known chunking devices, such as the device described in the ""533 patent, generally include a base portion having a series of blades and a press plate pivotally attached to the base portion for pushing a baitfish against the blades. This pushing action, when employed, forces the fish against and through the blades and thus cuts or xe2x80x9cchunksxe2x80x9d the baitfish into a predetermined number of pieces (i.e. chunks). These pieces, then, when on a fishing charter, for example, are thrown overboard in timed succession in order to attract larger predatory fish (e.g. tuna) to lures or baited hooks.
Although the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,533 is useful, certain deficiencies become apparent when the chunking device is employed in various typical chunking applications. For example, baitfish are often purchased frozen and increased effort is therefore required to operate the ""533 device when chunking such frozen fish.
Conversely, once bait fish have thawed, another problem arises due to the unique composition of fish bodies. Because fish have a tough outer skin with scales and relatively soft fleshy bodies, the body of the fish, when thawed, becomes difficult to cut cleanly without crushing the fish""s body under the compression pressure of the blades and the press plate. If crushed, the fish xe2x80x9cchunksxe2x80x9d are more difficult and messy to handle and are even thought to be less attractive to some types of game or sport fish.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for chunking apparatus which overcomes, mitigates, or solves the above problems in the art. More particularly, it is apparent that there exists a need for chunking apparatus which has increased mechanical efficiency for cutting hard frozen fish and which is capable of cutting thawed baitfish without crushing the fish bodies. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention solves the above-described problems in the art by providing: a chunking apparatus comprising:
a base member comprising a frame which defines a cavity;
a plurality of spaced apart blades attached proximal the base member and spanning at least a portion of a length of the cavity;
a lever arm pivotally attached proximal the base member; and
a biasing means attached to the lever arm for angularly articulating a fish against the plurality of spaced apart blades.
In another embodiment there is provided: a chunking apparatus comprising:
a base member comprising a frame which defines a cavity;
a plurality of spaced apart blades attached proximal the base member and spanning at least a portion of a length of the cavity;
a lever arm pivotally attached proximal the base member;
a biasing member so shaped and located and attached to the lever arm such that when a fish is placed on the spaced apart blades, and the lever arm is operated, the biasing member biases the fish angularly against the plurality of spaced apart blades.